The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses and image forming systems including an image forming apparatus.
For image forming systems in which a plurality of image forming apparatuses and a plurality of information processing devices are connected together through a network, configurations have been examined in which a job administering device collectively administers print data received from one of the information processing device. Image forming systems of some type include a job administering device that distributes print data to the image forming apparatuses for printing as necessary. Such an image forming system can reduce wait time until printing is completed, while saving power consumption.
Each image forming apparatus in image forming systems of some type includes an image processing section (e.g., an ASIC) for image processing. Upon request of image processing from a user, the respective image forming apparatuses perform the image processing on print data.